


A Little Lie (#235 Swallow)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Lie (#235 Swallow)

Charlie lied.

It started as a white lie. He didn't want to be a bother. But now the lie was constant, compulsive even.

And it was more than just a lie of words. The lie was in his smile and in his eyes. It was in the way he got up in the morning and went through his day.

He couldn't stop.

He was sure people must know. It seemed such an obvious lie, so painfully flimsy. Yet when it fell from his lips people swallowed it, hook, line and sinker.

~

“How are you doing, Charlie?”

“I'm fine.” Charlie lied.


End file.
